The toy industry is a multibillion dollar, global industry that is continually growing as more and more products are developed and introduced to the buying public. The toy industry is somewhat unique in the sense that it is highly susceptible to trendy products or fads. This is due most likely to the fact that when a product achieves a certain level of popularity, demand can skyrocket in a domino effect manner. This is not necessarily to say that these products require revolutionary or innovative designs. On the contrary, items such as CABBAGE PATCH™ and TICKLE ME ELMO™ are otherwise conventional toys that have achieved enormous, even record, popularity based primarily on their fun factor. These same pressures apply to all areas of the entertainment industry including that of party games as well. One (1) particularly popular party game is that of the water games which are typically utilized for the purpose of entertaining users and consist basically of familiar structural configurations.